


Love Shot- A Hinata X Reader Fan Fic

by xreaderfanfics4u



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Hinata x Reader - Freeform, x Reader Haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreaderfanfics4u/pseuds/xreaderfanfics4u
Summary: You are in Grade 1 right now, you went to another school and but couldn't get along with each other.Then someone approached you..Who is it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> AaaaA hello its the same writer as "You're Mine" I really couldn't think about what to put in the Chapters of that story so here i am just going to make a Hinata x Reader because Hinata is hAwt~  
> anyways, this is Hinata x Reader but then the "Reader" is going to be a girl..  
> enjOy~ <3

You are in Grade 1 right now, you went to another school and but couldn't get along the other people there. Then someone approached you..

**_Who is it?_ **

You're family moved to Miyagi Prefecture so as you move, you went to another school too. With new people around you, without your friends, and a new environment..

You're basically not an introvert, you are just scared to interact with people and think you won't get along with anyone in your new school.

As you quietly sit down on the bench, kicking some leaves while imagining about what can you do in school.. a _boy_ approached you. He took a quick glimpse to your I.D.

_"Hi! I'm Hinata!, I am in the same class as you! Nice to meet you!"_

_"umm..err..H-hi, im (y/n)"_

_"nice to meet you (y/n)!"_ he shot you with his pearl white smile and put his hand in a shake hands position.

So both of you shook hands.

_**The bell rings..** _

_"oh it looks like, we got to go to class.." "want me to tour you around as we walk to our class?"_ You simply nodded and he held your hand

you felt that his hands were so soft and knew that your school is could be a wonderful place!

The teacher asked you to introduce yourselves and eventually called you first **(lol)**. You blushed in shy and went to the front slowly. Then you started to introduce yourself.

_"hi, i am (y/n) and I am 6 years old."_

The teacher asked _"do you have any friends"_

_"w-well not real—"_

Hinata then screamed in joy but didn't get ashamed at all _"ME!!"_

You smiled because you think that he is or can be a great friend.

_**Time skip, it was already your break time** _

You quietly sat down alone in one of the chairs and opened your bento box so you can start eating..then the same orange-haired guy approached you and was standing _beside_ you.

_"hey (y/n)!!"_

_"oh h-hey there.."_

_"can i sit next to you?"_

You simply nodded your head.

_"so how was your first day of class?"_

_"it-it's good"_

_"that's great to hear"_

He then handed you his small little _yellow_ phone,

_"can you give me your number?" "we might need it when we are groupmates in activities"_

You grabbed his phone softly and filled in the contact details

 _"thank you!"_ He also wrote his number on a small pad and handed it to you so you can have his number too.

 _"bye (y/n)! see you in class!"_ he waved you goodbye and you waved goodbye too.

_**School is done..but then you had an activity to do and Hinata is your partner in the activity.** _

As you were about to step out of the school's gate you heard a familiar voice that you turned around to see who it is..

**_It's Hinata._ **

_"hey (y/n)! We are groupmates right?"_

_"er..yea, yea we are"_

_"wanna head to my place to make the activity?"_

_"umm..i will ask my parents first, so i will head home now."_

_"ok see you there!"_

You head home and you asked your parents if you can come to Hinata's they said _yes_ because it's for a school project anyways.

**_you were about to text Hinata to give him his address but then you heard a knock on the door_ **

You went to your door and opened it.

He is there standing, your orange-haired best friend

_"hey (y/n)! Let's go now!"_

_"sure" **and you waved goodbye to your parents and head on y'all's ways.**_

Once you arrived there you guys started to work on the activity and you guys finished it a little early because you guys had **_lots_** of ideas.

Hinata decided to walk you home since you are a _girl_ its just the way of being a gentleman you know. **(lol)**

Once you arrived home both of you waved goodbye.

_**This continued on until your 3rd year of Junior High** _

Hinata walked up to you, _"hey (y/n)-chan! i want to tell you something"_

_"ye what is it"_

_"i got interested in volleyball! and i made my own club!"_

_"really?!" "that awesome!!" "i can't believe you actually got interest in volleyball!"_

_"yes, i actually saw it on tv and i got interested so i made a club, i actually signed us up at a tournament..but i have no much people, good thing i got Izumi and my other friend"_

_"its my first and final match..wish me luck"_

Both of you hugged..

_**Now its the big day of Hinata** _

You are in the audience area cheering for Hinata and his team

Hinata spotted you and he gave you his pearl white smile and a wave.

As you watch the match, you did learn a lot..but you were sad because Hinata's team got crush by Kitagawa Daichi

Hinata ran to you, to the audience section and hugged you while you hugged him back

 _"i-i failed"_ he sniffles and tears fall out of his eyes.

_"it's ok..you still have a few years to come..I am sure they are still more milestones to get"_

_"thank you (y/n)-chan"_

What you didn't know was that he had a crush on you since the first day you guys met. He is showing some signs but you just brushed them off because you don't know what those _signs_ mean.

Hinata goes to the locker room to change and you waited for him outside the locker room and the both of you head out to the front of the gym. Hinata saw Kageyama, the person who told him _why is he wasting his potentials._ He then walked up to him, you stayed on where you are as you watch their conversation..

Tears start falling from Hinata's eyes

_"one day I will defeat you.."_

Then Hinata walked up to you and you guys rode the bus to go home..

Hinata wrapped his arm around you..you felt it was soft like the day you guys met

_"Look (y/n)-chan, thank you for being there for me, even though those times i feel like i am crushed.."_

_"You're welcome, I am pretty sure you will be successful someday"_

And both of you did a fist bump. What you didn't realize is that you fell asleep on his shoulders and Hinata stared at you _"you're so cute"_

Hinata woke you up because you guys arrived at your stations and head out..Hinata walked you home like the old times and waved bye.

You and Hinata decided to enroll to Karasuno High because you know your bestfriend wants to beat Kageyama one day. So both of you enrolled to Karasuno High and got in..seeing your orange-haired bestfriend put a smile in his face while entering the High School, makes you feel _happy_ for him and you too.

You went to bring Hinata to the gym and he went in..you walked away already

Hinata was shocked that Kageyama was there, and after practice he went to you and tell you

_"(y/n)-chan!! You won't believe what happened!'_

_"oh what is it?"_

_"Kage-Kageyama..he-he is there!"_

_"omg really?"_

_"yes! how can i beat him now if we are playing on the same side of the net"_

You let out a sigh..

_"you know if he is your most formidable opponent, he can be your most formidable ally"_

_"thank you (y/n)-chan"_

And you guys hugged

Even in those days, late night practices, staying in Karasuno High waiting until his practice is done in the gym, you help him study for his exams since he didn't know how to study properly, you happily helped him because as a friend you would always be there for him no matter what. And when you knew his grades went a little higher up, you were _s_ _o so_ proud of him. 

You guys would _hang out_ go to the park _making some tiktoks_ _, making goofy videos together_ _, taking selfies,_ And doing all those fun stuff as best friends would do _._ But you never thought that this day would come, the day where he will all of a sudden tell how he feels about you..

_"(y/n)-chan.."_

_"yeah?"_

_"i want to tell you something.."_

_"sure!"_

_"look, I always thought that you are a very kind, caring and a loving person. You were always there for me in those times where i need a shoulder to cry on. Or a teddy bear that I need in order to be calm.. So, I-I"_

_"ok, go tell me.."_

_"i like you"_

He then hugged you quickly..you actually didn't know how to react to what he said even though you actually like him too. As you were thinking about that you hugged him back _weakly._

_"please, give me a chance.."_

_"i will think about it.."_

That message actually broke his heart without him even telling you. He sniffled a little and said _"ok"_. You felt bad for yourself, seeing him leave the school heart broken made you feel like a horrible person. But you guys continued to talk but not as much as before. For the first time ever you looked up and said a silent prayer, _"please, let him be okay" ._ Although you still stayed at his practices like before but whenever you guys will walk home, you always take the long route to your house than the old shortcut you and Hinata go to.

Hinata saw and always notices you going to the long route to your house instead of the shortcut you guys used to go to, and started to worry about you too. _"I hope you're okay (y/n)-chan"_. While he thinks about those stuff about you, he opened his phone to spotify, plugged his earphones in and played a song that reminds him of what happened a while ago: _death bed_.

_**"I've been praying for forgiveness, you've been praying for my health** _   
_**When I leave this earth, hopin' you'll find someone else** _   
_**'Cause, yeah we still young, there's so much we haven't done** _   
_**Getting married, start a family, watch your husband with his son"** _

Then the match came, the Inter-High prelims you went to the spectators area as you watch Karasuno High play against their first opponent, _Tokonami High,_ They won against them as well as _Datekōgyō._ But at the Aoba Johsai match you cried your heart out because they lost against them, they were so _close_ to defeating them, with the scores that still lead up to 30+. You thought that Hinata won't come to you. But as you were going to go to the bathroom you heard a familiar voice that caused you to turn around.

_ "(y/n)-chan!" _

You opened your arms to him so that you can hug.. he didn't say anything but just instead cried on your shoulder.. you were about to apologize

_ "i am sor—" _

_ "NO (y/n)-chan, you didn't have to" _

You didn't mean to be disrespectful but then you let go of your hands from him slowly and turned around and ran.

You then thought.. _"i wish i was there for you.."_

_** The next day at school ** _

You were looking for Hinata because you wish you can talk to him.. But you couldn't find him. You didn't think that he would be at the gym with Kageyama but as soon as they were finish running around. You held tightly to your books in your arms you were just focusing on looking at the floor that you bumped into someone and your books fell... you bumped into someone you are familiar with. Like you felt like you have seen him before. 

You couldn't distinguish if his hair is either black or dark blue.. his eyes are dark blue like the deep part of the ocean. He then helped you up with your books. You knew someone named Kageyama but you never thought you will meet him.

_"oh sorry sorry.. wait, have I met you before"_

You then shrugged and said _"i do-don't know?"_

But then what you saw next shocked you.. 

His bracelet says _"Hinata"_

_"who even are you? I really feel like I have seen you before"_

_"oh umm- not important"_

But then he suddenly remembered

_"wait, aren't you Hinata's best friend?"_

_"oh, uhm yes.."_

You thought of something that you think it couldn't happen to Hinata because whenever there is something wrong, he would tell you. But you just couldn't stop thinking about it. Your heart was pounding fast and as it goes faster and faster, tears fell from your eyes.

_"oh, are-are you okay?"_

_"yeah, yeah. I'm fine"_

Then someone ran up to Kageyama. _"Tobio-chan!!"_

You looked up because your head was down. You were shocked.

_"(y/n)-chan?"_

_"wha-what happened"_

Then you just walked past them but then Hinata grabbed your hand. _"wait, let me explain.."_

_"i already know what's going on.."_

You harshly removed your arm from Hinata's grip and went off to class.

_"it's your fault boke."_

_"stop telling me that and help me!"_

_"i don't know how to deal with that, she is your best friend and she trusted you for a long time so i think you should explain to her"_

_"ok, tobio-chan"_

After class you didn't think about Hinata, although he is _still_ your bestfriend but you walked home silently and alone. You took the shortcut since Hinata was not there with you anyways, as you were walking your phone buzzed.

**[3:25pm] Hey, can you please meet me at the park we used to go to in 10 minutes?**

At first you didn't want to go, because you think that your heart will break even more, but since you will feel bad for him if you say _no._ You replied to his text

**[3:26pm] ok.**

You didn't head home, you instead went to the park a few minutes early, you sat on the beautiful swings you and Hinata used to go on to. And you stared at the pictures of the memories you had on your phone. _"i want to bring back the old times.."_ you wept.

After 10 minutes Hinata arrived there too. And sat beside you in the other swing. He noticed you crying and wiped your tears away with his soft hand.

_"look, I am sorry you have to deal it this way, I didn't want to break your heart. You're a kind person, I would hate seeing your heart break"_

_"I wish i have said yes.."_ you were feeling his hand on your face. Hinata removes his hand from your face then he started explaining.

_"This is what've happened, when you said you were going to think about it, my heart broke.. without me telling you, so it's not your fault. I wish I have said it right away so you would not have to go through this. And ever since that happened, I-I'm— bisexual"_

_**To be continued...** _


	2. I Wish It Could Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you watch Hinata and Kageyama spend time together, you wished that the person Hinata is spending most of the time with is you. And you started regretting saying that "You will think about it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAaa i was bored so I really had to make chapter 2 :"D

_"This is what've happened, when you said you were going to think about it, my heart broke.. without me telling you, so it's not your fault. I wish I have said it right away so you would not have to go through this. And ever since that happened, I-I'm— bisexual"_

_**~Chapter 2~** _

Hinata became bisexual after that day it's because he suddenly had some feelings for Kageyama, but he wouldn't forget about you. It's like no matter how he tried to accept what you said or try to forget what happened that day, he couldn't stop thinking about you.

_"I-I understand that.."_

_"Thank you.. but I want you in my arms again"_

Hinata opened his arms for you and pulled you in for a tight hug..

 _"I still love you though.."._ He then kissed your forehead. And you finally said what you need to say.

_"i love you too.."_

_"it's almost evening already, want me to walk you home?"_

_"mhm"_

Both of you stood up and Hinata placed his arm around your waist while he walks you home. Both of you were telling stories... and were laughing out loud. For the first time in a while, you felt like you are _so so_ important in Hinata's life. 

Once you arrived home Hinata waved goodbye to you and said _"if you need me, you can call me"._ You said _"ok"_ and he continued on his way to Kageyama's house.

_**~At Kageyama's house~** _

_"So how did it go"_ Kageyama asked as he gives Hinata **jUice**.

_"it went good, I saw and felt the smile on her face, like she realized again that she is important to me"_

_"i told you it's your fault boke"_

_"tch"_

_"I'm tired Tobio, can i stay here?"_

_"Whatever go stay here, boke"_

_"yay!"_

Hinata ran to Kageyama's room and slammed his body in the bed for a few seconds. He then spotted Kageyama's beige hoodie and put it on. It was too big for him, in fact— it's oversized and it looks like the hoodie is eating Hinata, but he loved it. Kageyama walks in his room and saw Hinata wearing his beige hoodie, _"you're so cute on it, you look like a teddy bear" ._ Then Kageyama charged to Hinata and slammed both of them together in Kageyama's bed. _"i love you boke". "i love you too Yamayama-kun"._ Hinata went to Kageyama's bed and patted the spot beside him gesturing Kageyama to lay down right beside him. Both of them cuddled until Kageyama spooned Hinata, _"goodnight my tangerine". "goodnight Tobio"_

**_The next day..It was Friday the last day of school for the week._ **

Since it's Friday, Hinata wants to make it up to you. So when it was lunch break Hinata bought you some meat buns and went to your classroom. Hinata was standing at your classroom's door, 

_"Sho-chan! Wha-what are you doing here?"_ you asked.

 _"oh, uhm.. I wanted to make it up to you so I bought you some meat buns, want to eat it together?"_ You grabbed the bag of meat buns and gestured him to come inside your classroom. You opened the bag as both of you walked up to your desk. 

_""it smells so good!" "Aww.. you didn't have to Sho-chan!"_ you wept. _"it's ok (y/n)-chan, it's to make you feel special"._ You gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. _"come on, let's eat now"._ As both of you were eating, you guys were chatting and telling stories, Hinata almost choke because you said something hilarious and you handed him water. And a few minutes before the bell rings, both of you waved bye. With the delicious snack you ate, you were able to focus properly in class than those days where you felt so broken. _"i love you, Sho-chan"._

After class, Hinata and Kageyama walked up to you. _"(y/n)-chan!!". "oh Sho-chan, and?"._ You asked because you didn't get to meet Hinata's boyfriend properly.

_"oh uhm, I'm Kageyama"_

_"nice to meet you"_

Both you and Kageyama shook hands. 

_"oh by the way, me and Kageyama agreed that I would spend time with you during the weekends since i always spend time with Yamayama-kun during school days and practices"_ He giggles. 

_"Oh Sho-chan you didn't need to, I mean he is your boyfriend after all, you can spend time with him whenever you want weekdays or weekends"_

_"No, i didn't want to make you feel lonely again. So yeah.. And we have practice today so I might be by your house late"_

_"oh it's fine, I will head home now. I still have some work to do"_

_"sure! bye (y/n)-chan!"_

_"Bye Sho-chan!"_

You were glad that Hinata actually gave time for you rather than always being with his boyfriend Kageyama as you went home.

_**A few hours later..** _

You finished your homework right on time and your doorbell rang so you ran downstairs and opened the door. Hinata standing there still wearing his practice uniform with the Karasuno Jacket and sweat pants on top of his practice uniform, and you noticed he is also holding a pillow. _"hey (y/n)-chan!"_

_"hey Sho-chan!"_

He hugged you tightly and you gestured him to come inside. Both of you were hungry so both of you cooked tempura and sushi. Both of you were messing around and even throwing some ingredients at each other until you guys finished cooking after a while. And you hugged him _"thank you Sho-chan"._ Hinata hugged you back and said _no problem_. You grabbed the soy sauce from the cabinet and placed it down on the table. _"Let's eat now (y/n)-chan!"_ he exclaimed. _"mhm!"._

After the delicious meal Hinata went upstairs to take a shower while you turn on the tv to put on some movies and sat on the couch, after Hinata showered, he grabbed your duvet and threw it at you. Making your hair messy and falling a little forward because of the weight of the duvet.

 _"Hey! Don't do that Sho-chan!"._ Hinata giggles saying _"eh, it's fine i want to be inside a duvet"._ You then cuddled with the blanket. 

_"Hey! I want the duvet too!"_

He tickled you making some space and he went fast beside you.

_"hmph"_

_"Awwwee.. you look so cute!"_ Hinata cuddled the blanket with you inside it and you laid your head on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata started to play with your soft hair and smelt it, he still loved your scent because you still use the same perfume you used to use way back when both of you first met.

Hinata changed the movie to a horror one because he has a taste for horror movies. And you whined _"HEY!! I don't like scary movies! I'm scared of it!"_ Then he replied, _"I am scared too but i love it!"_

Half way through the movie when suddenly you flinged because of the killer suddenly popped out from behind (in the movie) and you screamed in shocked! _"AHH!"._ Then Hinata hugged you tightly covering your face and let out a small laugh. _"Hahaha.. you're really so cute whatever you do, even when you get scared"._ You let out a _"hmph!"_ But then you hugged him back. It took you a few minutes before you looked back at the screen of the tv. And once the movie is done, you cuddled up to Hinata like you're a baby and he held you on his arms. 

_"_ _i suddenly feel sleepy Sho-chan"_

_"yeah, same to be honest. But you can sleep on my arms"_

_"really?"_

_"yeah! It's fine with me!"_

_"thank you Sho-chan"_

Then he laughed silently as you fell asleep right away. You let out little snores and Hinata kissed you on the forehead and carried you to your bedroom and laid you down, he went downstairs to get the duvet you guys used and he covered you with it while he goes beside you, _"goodnight (y/n)-chan"._ And he faced the opposite direction, which makes both of your backs face each other. 

_**Next morning..** _

Hinata woke up first due to the buzz from a notification from his phone. It was from Kageyama.

**Yamayama-kun 🥰 [9:01am] Good morning my tangerine!**

Hinata rubbed his eyes so he can see his phone properly before he replied.

**My sunshine ☀️😘 [9:01am] Good morning Yamayama-kun!**

**Yamayama-kun 🥰 [9:02am] How was your night?**

**My sunshine ☀️😘 [9:02am] Good! Hbu?**

**Yamayama-kun 🥰 [9:03am] Good ig.. it's not a fun night without you boke 🥺**

**My sunshine ☀️😘 [9:03am] Don't be such a baby! I will come back there at Sunday night! I gotta prepare breakfast for (y/n)-chan. Bye Yamayama-kun! Have a great day! <3**

**Yamayama-kun 🥰 [9:04am] Oh okay! Bye! You too! <3**

_seen._

Hinata got up and went downstairs to start cooking breakfast for the both of you. He cooked some good old Bacon and Eggs which were your favorite because the bacon is salty.. he decided to cook the Bacon because he saw it was marinated with salt because you like it that way. He cooked sunny side up egg to perfectly match it with the Bacon.

He then grab a warm cup of milk and went upstairs to put it at the side table and softly shook you to wake up.

_"(y/n)-chan good morning!! It's time to wake up!"_

You just turned to the other side because you still wanted to sleep but then Hinata laid his body on top of you.

_"hey come on wake up now!! You're so hard to wake up!"_

You groaned but still wanted to sleep.

_"oh so you want to do it that way?"_

He then opened the window curtains which caused you to groan louder

_"UGHHH"_

He chuckled and went up to hug you. _"good morning!! (y/n)-chan!!!!!"_ You hugged him back and said good morning back. He then handed you the milk from the side-table and let you drink it.

_"thank you! Sho-chan"_

He giggled. _"Come on, let's go downstairs. Bring the glass of milk so i can wash it"._ You simply nodded. And both of you head on downstairs. 

He pulled out the chair so you can sit down on the chair with the table ready with your favorite food.

 _"thank you so much! I have been craving for this but i am just too lazy to do it.."._ Hinata laughed and told you to eat.

Apparently, while Hinata is washing the dishes and after you took a bath upstairs, you went to your room to dress up when Hinata's phone rang. It was just his boyfriend.

**Yamayama-kun 🥰**

**is calling you..**

**Accept ---- Decline**

You look around to see if Hinata is there even though it's the most stupid decision you have ever made, you answered the call that was meant for Hinata.

_"Hinata?"_

_"oh sorry, Hinata is downstairs. He left his phone here in my room and it rang so i answered it"_

_"oh, it's you (y/n) please just tell Hinata to call me back later"_

_"oh okay, sorry for picking it up"_

_"it's fine bye"_

Then Kageyama hung up

_**After a few minutes..** _

You were done dressing up and you head downstairs.

_"Sho-chan"_

_"yeah?"_

_"Kageyama just called you and he told me to tell you to call him back later"_

_"oh okay, thank you"_

You grabbed your phone and sat down on the couch and you opened _League of Legends_ so you can play because you are bored.

_"(y/n)-chan?"_

_"yeah?"_

_"i will go upstairs to your room okay?"_

_"yeah, yeah. You're gonna call Kageyama?"_

_"Yeah, aight, I will head upstairs now"_

_"okayyy"_

And after a while of playing Hinata went back downstairs. You are a bit surprised because he is wearing clothes like he is going to go out. He is wearing a checkered blouse, orange and black, he is wearing ripped jeans and his regular running shoes, with a hoodie tied around his waist. _"where are you going Sho-chan?"_

_"oh I uh..I'm gonna meet with Kageyama"_

_"oh okay, stay safe!"_

_"bye!"_

_"bye!!"_

Apparently, Kageyama missed Hinata already because they just started dating. They spent almost the whole day with each other.

_**A few hours passed by...** _

It's already 4:26pm and Hinata is not home yet, so you decided to just make some dinner so he can eat right away when he comes home. You cooked meat buns for the both of you, you only cooked a few pieces because you don't know what does Hinata want to eat.

Hinata arrived home, quarter to 5pm. _"Oh hey Sho-chan". "hey there (y/n)-chan"._ And you guys hugged. _"how was your day?" "oh, it's good. Thanks for asking"._ Then you suddenly noticed Hinata holding 2 bags, one small one and the other is a paper bag.

_"oh uhm.. what are those?"_

_"oh uh nothing, but this is the food i bought, so we can eat dinner..."_

_"oh b-but I j-just cooked some meat buns!"_

_"oh, that's totally fine and that's a perfect match for this one I bought"_

_"oh ok here give it to me so i can prepare the table"_

_"thank you!"_

_"oh come on in, better dress up to comfy clothes now"_

_"mhm!"_

You are preparing the table, and warming up the food that Hinata just bought so it can be fresh. But you still wondered what was that little bag he was holding a while a go. I mean it was almost your birthday, but you didn't think that it is a gift for you when it is _**ACTUALLY**_ a gift for you.

 _"Sho-chan!! Food is ready!!"_ you screamed.

 _"uh- coming!"_ he was actually busy wrapping up the gift for your birthday. Then he ran downstairs. _"thank you for the food"._ Then both of you ate your dinner, while you were chewing your food silently, Hinata spoke up. _"uhh, (y/n)-chan" "ye-yeah?"._

_"I will be leaving early tomorrow, I agreed with Tobio-chan that i will leave by the night but he told me a while a go to leave early by tomorrow. We are going to the shrine tomorrow to wish certain luck for the upcoming matches to enter the qualifiers. If it's okay with you.."_

_"oh okay so i guess you should start packing now"_

_**To be continued at Chapter 3..** _


	3. Pinch Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "uhh, (y/n)-chan" "ye-yeah?".  
> "I will be leaving early tomorrow, I agreed with Tobio-chan that i will leave by the night but he told me a while a go to leave early by tomorrow. We are going to the shrine tomorrow to wish certain luck for the upcoming matches to enter the qualifiers. If it's okay with you.."  
> "oh okay so i guess you should start packing now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING!⚠️  
> this chapter contains self-h**m and bl00d.  
> ⚠️Please read at your own risk!!⚠️  
> And this chapter is not to promote self-h**m and to fall to sadness. It's all fiction :"D

_"uhh, (y/n)-chan" "ye-yeah?"._

_"I will be leaving early tomorrow, I agreed with Tobio-chan that i will leave by the night but he told me a while a go to leave early by tomorrow. We are going to the shrine tomorrow to wish certain luck for the upcoming matches to enter the qualifiers. If it's okay with you.."_

_"oh okay so i guess you should start packing now"_

**_~Chapter 3~_ **

_"yeah, i really need to"_

_"ok, you can go on ahead i will just fix the table"_

_"thank you (y/n)-chan!"_

_"yeah"_

You were kinda sad that he gets to leave early, because he is suppose to go by the night. So as a bestfriend, you understood your bestfriend.

After an hour or so Hinata went back down with his stuff.

_"(y/n)-chan, i need to go now"_

You weakly waved bye as he waved bye too. Hinata was kinda acting weird recently, it's like after the day both of you spent time together he stopped talking to you. And in the following weekends he stopped going to your house even when he is suppose to because it's the weekends. You found it weird but you just didn't mind it.

_**Monday..** _

In school, you would see him but you gradually notice that, he is like _avoiding you?_ So you kinda felt sad because you feel like all of the people around you hates you and no one loves you. You thought that it is understandable since their upcoming matches are coming near, so _maybe_ they are busy with practice and stuff like that. 

The matches came you went upstairs to the audience area and you meet a girl with blonde hair and is wearing colorful clips on her side ponytail, _"Hi I'm Yachi, Karasuno's manager"._

_"oh uhm.. nice to meet you"_

_"who you cheering for.."_

You let out a sigh

_"Sho-chan."_

_"Oh Hinata?"_

_"yeah.. we've been friends since grade school, but i feel like something is missing or wrong"_

_"hmm"_

_"yeah, i will figure it out later.."_

After the 2 straight matches Karasuno won, so they are going to go to qualifiers and still have a chance to fight Aoba Johsai again. As they won you and Yachi hugged and were happy that they won. 

Yachi and you went downstairs to the holding area where Hinata and the rest of the team are. You spotted Hinata, you noticed he looked at you but then removes his focus from you.

With sadness, you don't know what or why is that happening. So you practically gave up and you ran to your house immediately. Hinata noticed you ran off but then Kageyama stopped Hinata and told him to not follow you.

_**Back in your house..** _

You sat down in bed crying and losing all hope you could ever do to try and talk to Hinata again but you really couldn't take it anymore. 

⚠️WARNING!⚠️ **This is the self-h**rm part, PLEASE YOU ARE REMINDED!**

You never thought you would do this but you grabbed your pair of scissors from your pencil holder and scratched a little part of your skin. You realized you feel like you were free but at the same time sad and angry about what happened. So you scratched more wounds. You ended up filling your whole arm with tons of scratches, some are still bleeding and some stopped.

You felt bad for yourself and for the people who cared you but, you suddenly felt like you were _free._

You ran downstairs to grab a few bandages and covered them up, but it still wasn't enough to cover them whole up.

_**A few hours later it started to rain hard..** _

You were scared of thunder and in some times like this Hinata would go up to your door to comfort you during the thunder. But as the thunder roared more, you got scared and shivered a lot. _Is the scratches making you more cold?_

You are just there, crying your whole heart out and shivering in the cold inside your bedroom, when you heard a knock at your door. At first you knew that it can be Hinata, but you still didn't want to open the door because of how hurt you are. As consciousness ate you, you decided to open the door.

Hinata was standing there... all soaking wet, his eyes and nose are red because how cold it is and Hinata was also crying because he was worried about you.

_"(y/n)-chan.."_

_"Sho-chan..!"_

He hugged you tightly despite how wet he is.. You still hugged him back tightly because you miss him too as much as he misses you. And both of you let go of the hug but your arms are still on his back.

_"Please, come in. You're going to get sick Sho-chan"_

_"Thank you (y/n)-chan"_

You instructed him to go upstairs to take a shower, while he was taking a shower you threw the towel at him in the bathroom.

_"Thank you (y/n)-chan"_

_"mhm"_

You were sitting on your bed and playing with your game boy and your dog right in front of you. You adopted a dog so whenever you are sad you have a little cute friend to just listen to you even though they never reply. Then Hinata walked in to your room and he was done dressing up. He sat next to you but you turned your body facing the window as he sat next to you.

_"(y/n)-chan please let me explain!"_

You just ignored him, he noticed your arm full of bandages some of them are about to take off and he saw scratches. You didn't realize that it was taking off and he grabbed your hand.

_"(y/n)-chan, please tell me. What's going on? Is there something you have to tell me?"_

You shivered and flinched as the thunder roared and he grabbed you and laid your head on his chest.

You heard his heart pounding faster, _"look if you need anything, come to me. Come to my arms"_

You didn't speak up but just broke down in tears and tears fell from your face to Hinata's shirt. And you were moaning in sadness as you continued to weep.

You lifted your head up and Hinata held your hands. 

_"(y/n)-chan, please tell me..what happened to you?"_

He removed one of the band aids that was about to come out revealing a scratch that is dark red because of dried blood.

_"I- wha-what happened??"_

And you finally gave in and told him _everything._

_"when you were ignoring me, I felt like nobody loves me anymore.. the fact that I feel like the feeling of feeling broken is just haunting me and keep coming back at me. I tried to escape it but I couldn't hide it anymore and-"_

_"I-I, I cut myself"_

As you were telling all of that, Hinata was holding your hands and rubbing your knuckles using his thumb.

_"(y/n)-chan, you didn't have to get through this. This is all my fault and I don't like that you are the one paying for my faults, I want you to be happy and look.."_

_"I broke up with Kageyama"_

_"wha-what? B-but you- I thought you love him and it's almost your monthsary.. why are you doing that"_

He let out a sad sigh. _"what you didn't know is that he is so compulsive, possessive and always jealous. And I cannot stand that relationship we had. The reason why I was ignoring you, it's because he threatened me that when I will_ _always talk to you. He would punish me, not any physical punishment but he would always.."_

_"ye-yeah?"_

_"he would always tie me to the bed and will always enter my tight hole until I scream in pain, and I didn't want that. So please, give me a chance?"_

You sniffled and said _yeah_. There is one more thing you wanted to say though and you said it.. _"I...I love you Sho-chan"_

He smiled and gently put his hand on your crying face and leaned in to give you a soft and quick _kiss._

When he pulled out, you hugged him fast and both of you were giggling.

He smelt your hair and kissed your head. _"there is one more thing I want to ask you.."_

_"yeah what is it?"_

_"wi-will, you be my girlfriend?"_

_"i will think about it."_ you joked.

Hinata was hurt once more, then you screamed

_"BECAUSE I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I LOVE YOU!"_

Hinata pulled you once more to give you a kiss and you kissed him back too. Then the thunder roared, and you screamed _"AHH, SHO-CHAN!"_

Then he grabbed you to give you a tight hug. _"you really are cute no matter what"_ you let out a little _"hmph!"._ And Hinata brought you to your bed and he laid down beside you, you were facing each other about 4 centimeters or so from each other before he leaned you in and kissed you one more time.

But then you placed your hand in front of his mouth and he laughed but still was able to kiss your forehead. Both of you cuddled until he spooned you. _"goodnight Sho-chan"_ then you continued to cuddle until you fall asleep.

_**Tuesday morning..** _

as you woke up Hinata is not there, then you saw a note right at your side table with a warm milk like always.

_**"hey, beb! I left early for practice so do not worry about me. I prepared you breakfast too so you can go eat right away. Good morning <3."** _

You giggled and went downstairs to eat your breakfast, it even had a rose on the table, you sat down and ate right away. You took a bath and sat down on the couch playing with your dog.

_**-After approximately 8 hours-** _

Hinata went home and unlocked the door since he has keys to your house. He sat down and said some good news for you.

_"Hey Beb, I have good news for you"_

_"yeah, what's up?"_

_"I want you to move in to my house!"_

_"wait what? That's crazy!! I want to move in with you!!"_

_"Yeah same! I'm excited!"_

He then pulled you in for a hug. _"I love that you're moving in with me"._ You then hugged him tightly back and said _yea._

You pulled out the hug and asked a simple question.

_"when will I move in with you though?"_

_"oh my mom agreed you can move in tomorrow"_

_"yayy!! I will start packing now"_

_"yea sure"_

You then ran upstairs happily and started packing and left only a few clothes to use for the last night in your house. You gave your parents a short call and asked for their approval if it's ok even though you are living on your own already, they said _yes_ and were happy because you are grown up already, but since you will move to your boyfriend's house your parent will move in to your house so your house can be in use.

A few hours later you went downstairs and cuddled up to Hinata who is using his phone. It was silent until he broke the silence.

_"babe"_

_"yeah?"_ you replied

_"I will go to my house right now to prepare the house okay?"_

_"oh sure bye babe!"_

_"bye!!"_

Hinata left your house and went to his house. 

_**At Hinata's house..** _

Natsu ran to Hinata and peeked at the kitchen counter.

_"Nii-chan! What are you doing??"_

_"oh I am cooking, (y/n)-chan is coming! She is gonna stay here and move in with me."_

_"who is (y/n)-chan?"_

_"oh she is my partner Natsu, now go and continue playing"_

_"okay"_

*

After a while of cooking and fixing the house you are going to stay in Hinata gave you a call. You answered the phone call.

_"hey Sho-chan!"_

_"hey babe, i know this is sudden but can you move in starting later?"_

_"wha- oh um sure!!" I'll be right there okay?"_

_"okay, bye! see you later!"_

and you hung up.

You went up stairs and packed the clothes you were suppose to use for the last night in your house. Then you head out and went to the bus station to Hinata's house.

*

_**After 35 minutes you arrived at Hinata's door** _

You rang the doorbell.

_"oh Natsu (y/n)-chan is here!"_

_"really?"_

Hinata ran to his door to open it while Natsu stood beside him.

_"Hey Sho-chan!!"_

He then gave you a quick _kiss_.

_"Hey babe come on in!"_

You went inside and noticed a little girl who's hair is orange like Hinata's. You never knew her since Hinata didn't introduce her to you.

_"oh hey little one! What's your name?"_

_"NATSU!!"_ she screamed in excitement to meet you.

_"hi I'm (y/n)! Your nii-chan's girlfriend"_

Then you hugged the little one.

Hinata set up the table and called you and Natsu from Natsu's room to eat. _"Babe!!"_

_"yes?"_

_"it's lunch time!"_

_"oh okay, come on Natsu"_

You held her hand and both of you went out to the dining room to eat. _"wow babe! this looks delicious!"_

_"thank you!"_

Then all of you sat down to eat. While eating Hinata spoke up.

_"babe, i will be leaving tomorrow because I need to go to Tokyo. We have a practice match against Nekoma."_

_"for how long?"_

_"2 nights.."_

_"awww...!! I just moved in here!! Why are you leaving me here?"_

Hinata laughed and held your hand. _"look, do not worry!! I will be okay! okay? and you have to take care of Natsu okay?"_

You let out a little frown and a smile and thought of something. _"but make sure to text and call me after your match!! okay?"_

Hinata laughed and said _okay_. 

*

After all of you are done eating, you fixed the table and Hinata fixed his things for tomorrow while you are washing the dishes. After all it's summer vacation so you don't have school and can take care of Natsu full time. Natsu is watching tv and also laughing at what she is watching.

When you are done washing the dishes you sat down on the couch with Natsu and Hinata followed after a few minutes to sit beside you. Hinata kissed your head and watched with you guys.

After 30 minutes you took a quick glimpse at the clock and noticed that it's almost 9:00pm

_"hey Natsu?"_

_"yes (y/n)-san?"_

_"you can just call me (y/n)-chan! I think you should get ready for bed now, it's getting late"_

_"oh ok!"_

_"Hinata, I will get your little sister go to bed okay?_

_"okay, thanks babe!"_

And you kissed him on the cheek

A few minutes later both you and Natsu are ready for bed and Hinata as well. You brought Natsu to her room and tucked her in. _"night Natsu"_

_"night-night!"_

You switch the light off and went out of Natsu's room to go to you and Hinata's room. Hinata was waiting for you and he gestured you to lay beside him. He then hugged you and kissed your forehead goodnight.

_**To be continued at Chapter 4..** _


End file.
